Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cables, and more specifically to rugged fiber optic cables supporting micromodules.
Micromodules typically include thin-walled tubular sheaths that contain sets of optical fibers. Micromodule cables are fiber optic cables that typically contain a plurality of such micromodules within an overall cable jacket. Such cables may be used in controlled indoor environments, such as in datacenters, and are particularly easy to work with because the optical fibers within the micromodule sheaths tend to be highly accessible. For example, often the sheaths are designed to be torn open with the bare fingers of a technician. Loose placement of the sheathing around the optical fibers in the micromodules, loose placement of the micromodules within the overall cable jacket, and loose placement of other components within the jacket may facilitate flexibility of the micromodule cable and ease of access to contents of the micromodules, which may be well suited for the indoor environment.
However, some of these same attributes of micromodule cables that are beneficial in a controlled indoor environment, such as a datacenter, may prove to be detrimental to operating with a micromodule cable in more rugged environments. Fiber optic cables designed for rough environments, such as to be pulled through sewer channels, along roadways, or over rocky terrain, may include layers of metal armor and the optical fibers may be stored in durable, yet relatively inflexible, plastic buffer tubes. Such cables are well suited to handle challenging environments, but may not be convenient for operators and technicians to open and work with the optical fibers therein. Optical fibers in conventional micromodule cables placed in such challenging environments may move around, such as being drawn lengthwise through the cable, and may be more susceptible to pulling out of connectors or assemblies to which they are attached. A need exists for a fiber optic cable that combines the ease of access and handling of a conventional micromodule cable with the toughness and durability of a more rugged cable.